Forever
by Atheleia
Summary: Based off the song, Forever, by Plus One in the album "Obvious". Songfic. Regarding what runs through Conan's mind as he takes his last few breaths...


Author's Note: This is my first songfic. I've decided to put the font centered, because it seemed appropriate since it was a song. This is kind of sad, I suppose. It's what thought I think might run through Conan's head if he died while chasing the BO. I'm going by the anime version for flashbacks, though I must say that the manga makes a whole lot more sense. Also note that in the beginning, Shinichi was a whole lot more arrogant than he is as Conan.

_Italicized_: Flashback/Memories/Thoughts

Normal: Present

**Bold**: Song Lyrics/Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I got the lyrics for this song from h t t p : / / w w w . a z l y r i c s . c o m / l y r i c s / p l u s o n e / f o r e v e r . h t m l, but I added and edited a few lines of the lyrics according to the song as I heard it. I do not own this song (Forever-by Plus One). Note that to search it up you must take away the spaces.

_Forever_

The blood soaked through Conan's shirt, yet he felt strangely calm. _So this is death_, Conan mused. He had been on a case, chasing Gin and Vodka, his most hated enemies. And this time, they had finished the job. The job that should've been completed years ago.

Conan closed his eyes.

**I lost you in the darkness**

**When I fell from the light**

"_I'll see you, Ran! Go on without me!" Shinichi shouted, waving one hand at Ran as he raced after Vodka. Quietly, he snuck up against a wall to see exactly what the black clothed man was doing. A hushed exchange...hundreds of bills and cash...it was probably an illegal exchange. Suddenly, Shinichi had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned around...only to be knocked half-unconscious by a metal pipe. Shinichi collapsed on the ground, helpless. After a whispered discussion between the two men, Gin grabbed a tuft of Shinichi's hair and force-fed him what he would come to know as APTX4869._

_Burning. Pain. _Ran_, Shinichi thought._ Goodbye.

**I held on to the world too tight**

**I thought I'd never find you**

**Thought I'd be alone**

Conan looked up at the grinning faces of Gin and Vodka. "Conan-kun!" Ran shouted from the distance. "Don't," Conan croaked. "Don't come, Ran." But his voice was so weak that even Gin and Vodka didn't hear it.

Where am I?_ Shinichi thought. Then he remembered the men in black. They must've gotten the poison wrong somehow. He had to get up, inform the police…_

"_Hey kid, you ok?" A bright light shined directly into Shinichi's eyes, revealing several police kindly looking police officers._

Who are you calling kid?_ Shinichi thought._ I'm the Detective of the East! The Hansei Holmes! The savior of the police! Kudo Shinichi! As a police officer, you should get kicked off the task force for not knowing my name!

"_Officer, I've got a kid, about 7 or 8…" the policeman said into a radio. "He's got a head wound, dunno if it's serious or not…"_

Wait. 7 or 8? He was 17 for goodness sake! _ Shinichi wanted to scream and yell at the man. How dare he insult him?_

_That was when he got a close look at himself._

_His clothes were longer than he remembered. The sleeves were twice as long as his arms, as well as his pants, and don't even mention the underwear. His eyes widened. Had he...had he…_

_Shinichi started running, running from the police. If they discovered this, how was he to face the world as a...a child?_

_How was he supposed to tell Ran? He couldn't approach her like this, he didn't want to endanger her. He was alone in this big world._

**But you took my hand and**

**led me home**

"_Conan! Edogawa Conan!" Shinichi, no, Conan blurted out as he was crowded next to the bookshelf by Ran._

_Within minutes, he was walking to his new 'home', holding the hand of the very girl he loved so much and had a crush on. And, for the first time since he met those men in black, he felt himself relax. After all, he was going home, right?_

**[Channel:]**

**Now I know**

**(I know) that**

**You'll always be**

**Where I go**

Conan couldn't let Ran find him. Shinichi and Conan would disappear at the same time. The pain would be too much for her to bear. But then again, he had always been with her, right? And she had always been with him, even if she might not know it. Wherever she went, Conan would be there. And vice versa.

**[Chorus:]**

**Forever is a long time**

**To be without you in my life**

_I'm dying_, Conan thought, closing his eyes as Gin and Vodka left feeling the sudden urge to laugh. _How many people have you seen who have died before your eyes? How many corpses have you seen, of people with destinies and dreams, futures and families, a story to tell and a story to hear? And now it's your turn. Look at the irony._

He would never see Ran again. Forever. And forever was a long time, a very long time to be without the love of your life. A tear came out of the corner of Conan's eye, how long had it been when he had been his true self, before the Organization came into his life?

**I wanna keep you by my side**

**'Cuz forever is a long time**

For a moment, Conan wanted Ran to come while he was still awake so that he would be able to tell her how much he loved her, and how Shinichi would be gone now, and who he really was. He wanted Ran by his side as he took his final breaths, as he died. Because forever was a long time, and that was how long he would go after this without ever seeing her beautiful face again.

**You have faith when I'm faithless**

**Strength when I don't**

Conan took another shallow breath.

"_You'll come back, won't you, Shinichi? You promised me, you'll come back, right?" Ran said into the phone._

_Conan, or Shinichi, took a shaky breath. Would he come back as Shinichi? Haibara said that the antidote wasn't going well, and every time he took it he became more and more immune to it. Would he be able to return to the girl that he, in his heart of hearts, truly loved?_

"_You promised. You'll come back." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. She truly, truly believed in him. She was so much better than him, too good for him._

_Conan closed his eyes and spoke into the bow-tie. "Of course I'll come back, Ran. After all, I promised."_

**You believe in me even when I won't**

**You are patient, you are true**

**Your love is what gets me through**

_Conan put down his bow-tie as he finished yet another phone call with Ran. He walked downstairs and peered into the living room and heard the sobs of the one he loved. She was so patient, everlastingly so. It was only her love that kept him still living, still hoping that an antidote would be discovered, that things would turn out right between them. She put so much faith in him, more than he deserved. She had always been true to him, hadn't she? Always there, waiting, waiting until the day he would return…_

Conan hated the lower-than-dirt feeling.

Conan was dying. He knew it. If only, if only he could see Ran's face, just once more, just once… His vision was starting to darken and there was a almost final numbness in his legs that was starting to spread.

**[Channel:]**

**Now I know**

**(I know) that**

**You'll always be**

**Where I go**

"Conan-kun!" Ran cried. Conan saw her running towards him. "Conan! What happened?"

Conan looked at her face with love. "Ran…" he whispered. "Ran…"

"Conan, it's ok, we'll get you to the hospital!" Ran said frantically, picking him up.

"Ran, Shinichi...won't call...not anymore…" Conan said weakly, hoping to tell her the truth, or at the very least, some of it, before he died.

"What do you mean–what are you talking about, Conan? You're delirious! Why wouldn't Shinichi call?" Ran didn't pause as she ran towards who-knows-where, despite her shocked and pale face.

"Because...because...I'm…" Conan found he couldn't breathe and he coughed hard. Blood splattered onto his suit.

"Don't talk," Ran hushed him. "You'll be ok, Conan, you'll be ok!" She picked him up and started running.

**[Chorus:]**

**Forever is a long time**

**To be without you in my life**

**I wanna keep you by my side**

**'Cuz forever is a long time**

Breathing became harder and harder. Conan's lungs seemed to be refusing to take in any of the life-saving air. Was he going to die? Was he going to disappear off the face of Earth, this time forever? Forever was a long time, and he would never see any of his friends, or family, or Ran...

**Even when I'm pulled apart at the seams**

**And its hard to believe**

**Even in my darkest hour, my darkest day**

**You shine on me**

"Hold on, Conan," Ran said as they boarded the hospital van that had been sent to pick them up. "We're going to save you, you're NOT going to die. You still have to tell me what you meant, what you meant about Shinichi."

Conan wasn't so optimistic. He KNEW he was going to die, he could feel it. He could hear his heart slowing, his lungs only expanded feebly and he couldn't feel anything in his arms anymore. He had a mask on already, and he could just about hear the doctor's words, "I don't know if he'll make it. Lost a lot of blood already, and the bullet wound was a fatal one, aiming for the heart. We have to operate quickly, or he won't have a chance."

**Forever is a long time**

**To be without you in my life**

**I wanna keep you by my side**

'**Cuz forever is a long time**

_Goodbye, Ran_, Conan thought. _I won't ever see your face again. I'll be gone forever. Forever. And that's a long time._

**Forever is a long time**

**To be without you in my life**

**I wanna keep you by my side**

'**Cuz forever is a long time**

**(It's a long long time! Oh yeah…Forever…)**

Conan took one more breath and closed his eyes.

_Goodbye Ran. This time, forever._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Author's Note: I know, I'm evil. I killed Conan. Please review.


End file.
